


三振出局

by ocragon



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 23:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocragon/pseuds/ocragon
Summary: 大学校园AU，又名小年轻的傻屌爱情故事





	三振出局

    尼禄在21岁的时候第一次目睹死亡。

    这当然不是什么至亲在他眼前撒手人寰，也不是什么前女友在他面前寻死觅活。事实上，尼禄长到这么大，不仅从娘胎里打光棍到现在，甚至连他娘是谁都不知道。M大偌大一个校园，占领了雷德格雷夫市三分之一江山，学校里哪里不能走，偏偏他那天就好死不死地非要从坟地往湖边去。尼禄所在的机械工程学院在学校最南边的一个小山包上，当年打地基时在那里挖出了一片墓地，于是教学楼被硬生生挤到了山上，每天下课学生们骑着车从山坡上一路俯冲而下，眼前的风景不是夕阳配樱花，也不是山色配湖光，而是老树配坟头，好在学他们这门的人人都是唯物主义，学院里几十号人里一共也就俩女的，因此虽然学生们颇有微词，但毕竟大部分都是大老爷们，要是怂了，那和文学院那帮娘炮有什么两样。所以每当下了晚课，一帮人就雄赳赳气昂昂地跨上车，摇晃两下把车灯弄亮，并排排好，怒吼着把车蹬下来，那气势吓得鬼神也能退避三舍。刚上大一那年，有一天晚上，他们刚摆好阵仗，不知是谁扭头一看，一道白影无声无息地从身边滑过，直接就掠进了乱葬岗里，顿时吓得声都变了，往旁边一歪，险些让半个班的男生都车毁人亡。第二天他们派了个代表去找尼禄谈话，说你这样不行，白毛加白衣，大晚上能把人吓出心脏病，你要改。

    “白头发是我天生的，白衣服我想穿就穿，我改不了。”

    尼禄觉得自己只是在实话实说，但这话怎么听着怎么呛人，他自己平日里独来独往，脾气又一点就着，虽然人生了副漂亮皮相，但鉴于他前两天当着全二楼宿舍的面把他楼下那屋经常对着抽油烟机抽烟导致通风管道总是把烟味抽进他屋里的那人揍了一顿，跟他说话那位战战兢兢地，一时不知道怎么接话。

    “尼禄，你头发是有点长了，而且你穿白衣服来晚上的实验课上做电焊，确实容易被溅脏，是不是？”

    这话别人说来就是狗屁，做电焊时只带眼镜手套，穿什么衣服都可能会被火星烧出一个窟窿，但换成姬丽叶来说立马就不一样了。院里唯二的雌性生物之一妮可在刚入学时就公开出柜，宣布男人的老二在她眼里还不如修车的扳手好使，于是众人的目光自然就锁定在另一位身上，结果失望地发现，人家姑娘的屁股只愿意坐尼禄的自行车后座。虽然尼禄的表现也仅仅局限于三陪，即陪上课，陪下课，以及陪吃饭，但在单身时间最短也有十八年的机械工程学院里，姑娘在你吃饭时坐到你对面就能约等于暗送秋波，给你捡个你掉在地上的东西也能四舍五入成投怀送抱，若真是像姬丽叶这样主动示好那还得了。偏偏尼禄还端着个油盐不进的高岭之花模样，手也不牵嘴也不亲，每天就跟个尽职尽责的司机一样只管闷头骑车，也不知道是真傻还是真喜欢男人。虽然高岭之花同志第二天就剃了个寸头换了身衣服，晚上骑车的时候也懂得把卫衣帽子戴上去遮住一脑袋白发，但还是被骂身在福中不知福，从大一被骂到大三。

    其实尼禄还真不是喜欢男人，他只是不知道该不该把姬丽叶当女朋友看。男人每个月都有那么几天头脑会被下半身支配，有条件便与人寻欢作乐，没条件只能春宵一梦，或者是在小电影和色情杂志的催眠作用下把手当作销魂窟。尼禄那时候拉不下脸出去买春，他只会去超市买印在铜版纸上的大胸脯姑娘，把自己关在屋里生涩地摆弄自己的性器，用拇指上的薄茧碾过敏感的马眼，再用修剪整齐的指甲稍稍抠进去，一瞬间的快感电得他脚尖都蜷在了一起。滚烫的情欲从空气中滴落，在他苍白的皮肤上一路晕染开，浸得一层薄汗仿佛都成了粉色。他看着自己的阴茎颤颤巍巍地支起来，那东西抬头之间带着股未经情事的慌张，于是他手底下突然也没了章法。他用指尖划过会阴，揉捏囊袋，甚至用另一只手伸进衬衫下摆去掐自己的乳尖，如同饥寒交迫的旅人绝望地敲打两块火石，只为点燃一丝火花让热流燎遍全身。还差一点。他想象着自己身下匍匐着女人柔韧的躯体，用双臂和大腿紧紧拥抱着他。还差一点。他眼前浮现出两具缠绵的身体，不知面容性别，只知肉体年轻而美好。还差一点。他满心满脑都是取悦自己的念头，他用空闲的手指探入齿间，模仿爱人的舌头与自己的热烈交缠，再游走全身，向下再向下，手指撑开合拢，在一片黏腻火热中反复翻搅，然后往里攀爬。等他回过神时，他已经弓着后背跪在地上，一手掌心里是一片白色的精液，另一只手埋在后头，指间湿漉漉的一片。他不知道自己刚才用这只手做了什么，他不知道男人是否都是这样自慰的，他不知道刚刚自己自慰的时候是在想着谁。

    此时羞耻心姗姗来迟却来势汹汹，如同一巴掌猛抽在他脸上。尼禄哆嗦着用手纸擦干一片狼藉，手劲越来越大，只觉那片黏腻怎么擦都擦不干净，仿佛所有骨头都被刚才的一番折腾抽走，全身上下、胯间前后化作了软绵绵一滩淫靡春水。他去厕所冲澡，看着自己腿间趴着的那可怜玩意，刚刚还爽得让他魂飞三尺开外，现在怎么瞧怎么觉得面目可憎。他想起明天还要上课，还要载着姬丽叶缓缓骑车上坡，姑娘盛满了青春活力的身子贴着他的后背，肌肤之间仅仅隔了两层布料，体温烘得他浑身温暖，却也仅仅止步于温暖。于是尼禄在他第一次给自己手淫的那天晚上明白了，自己是个俗人，对于俗人而言，如果一个女孩没法成为自己的性幻想对象，那么她也注定无法成为自己的女朋友。

    尼禄的爱情连脑袋都没探出来便无疾而终，可是他虽然情感生活重回一潭死水，欲却一点也没寡。若将爱情与欲望比作一株植物的茎与根，圣人是无根浮萍，俗人是须长叶稀的杂草，那么尼禄就是一颗刚被刨掉芽的土豆，还比平常人多了个漏风窟窿，没事就有风吹进去撩得浑身痒痒。痒痒的结果通常就是一腔热血无处安放，只能下涌，涌到最后要么老二昂扬，要么两条腿怎么摆怎么难受，须得猛蹬一气，蹬到肮脏杂念伴着二手自行车八百年没上油的链条吱呀声一路高歌猛进顺利升华成汗水从毛孔排出方能罢休。尼禄在第一次目睹死亡的那个下午正在做这件事，照理来说他骑车时一般是不会停车的，然而他刚骑到湖边，他裤兜里的手机就嗡嗡震了起来，哼唧了两声，从兜里掉到了地上。他认命地下车去捡，在看到来电显示的瞬间叹了口气，拇指一滑。

    “喂？”他把脚蹬子踢下来，靠着车座面向湖边。

    “你回来的路上能不能帮我买盒烟。”

    尼禄翻了个白眼。“你他妈自己没长腿吗？”

    “嘿，为什么每次我让你帮我办点事你就屁话那么多？”

    “因为你没让我帮你干过几回好事。”他的眼睛瞟到了湖边一个人，那人身材消瘦，穿了个不知道是马甲还是什么玩意的无袖衣服，裸露着两条爬满黑色纹身的胳膊。他站得离湖有点太近了，冲上岸的湖水打湿了他的裤脚。淹没了半截他脚上的凉拖。

    “姬丽叶问你过不过来吃晚饭。”

    “我吃过了。”尼禄心不在焉地回答。他眯起眼睛，看着那人翻开手上的书，便把电话从耳边稍稍挪开。那人声音不高，却穿透力极强，稳稳地传到了尼禄耳中。

    他念道，不用再怕烈日蒸晒，不用再怕冰冻风刮①。

    “我说，妮可，”尼禄说，“学校湖边有人在那念诗正常吗？”

    “太正常了，你是没见过文学院那帮人天天在湖边吐酸水吗？”

    “哦，”尼禄顿了下，“那他念完就把书放在地上，自己往湖里走，这事正常吗？”

    电话那头沉默片刻。

    “行为艺术？我说你还是别在那多管闲事了，他们的脑子你是搞不明白的，还是赶紧去办正事给我把烟买了……尼禄，喂，尼禄——？”

    尼禄在挂掉电话的瞬间已经冲了出去，无奈他站的地方离湖边还是有段距离，等他赶到时，人已经下去了，连个泡都没冒。他不是没见过妮可说的东西，其中也曾有过什么从五楼往雪堆里跳，裤裆点火的疯狂之举，但他能看出来什么是哗众取宠，什么是真心想死。尼禄刚刚真切地看见了，那黑发男人在把书放下之后回头瞥了一眼，整个人灰败得像片残破的落叶，皮肉肌理全叫风揉碎了，扯烂了，一把扬在空中，徒留下几根细瘦干枯的叶脉撑着骨架，叫人直从心底发寒。

    那一池水确实是寒，尼禄憋着的一口气冻在喉管里好悬没上来，只得拼命睁着眼睛在绿藻和游鱼的缝隙之间搜寻着活人的踪迹，冷不丁指尖划过一截东西，顿时便死死地抓住，只觉得自己是抓住了一截滑腻腻的钢筋，又瘦又硬，还泛着一股死物的阴冷。照理说落水的人一旦碰见了救星，无论他之前有多想死，此时都会抵挡不住求生的本能把四肢紧紧缠在救星身上，就好像上吊的人一旦踹翻了凳子都会控制不住地去撕扯脖子上的绳套。然而尼禄把那截胳膊扛上肩膀，却感觉自己拉的不是个人，倒像是个人型面粉口袋，不仅死沉，而且毫无反应，只有软绵绵的四肢顺着水流一下一下打在他身上。尼禄心说话这人下去连半分钟都不到，是呛了多少水才能昏成这样。因此他累死累活地把人拖到岸边，气都没喘匀立即马不停蹄地去按那人胸口，不料他按完以后拨开对方一脑袋乌黑的头发，却看见两只浅色的眼睛直勾勾地盯着他，神色清醒得不像是刚从昏迷中醒来的人。

    “操，”尼禄说，“你怎么回事，你不是晕了吗？”

    “我没有，”那人说，“但是你倘若手劲再大一点，压断我的肋骨，那我确实会晕。”

    这时候旁边陆陆续续有人围了过来，还夹杂着窃窃私语，于是尼禄扭过头来：“看什么？”他凉凉地说，“这人刚才得罪了我，所以我一拳把他揍湖里了。”

    围观的人顿时作鸟兽散，那黑发男人歪头咳出一口水，说：“谢谢你。”

    尼禄低头拧着衬衫，露出半拉白花花的腰：“你要真想谢我，以后就别跳湖了。”

    “我不是谢你救我，我是谢你把围观的人赶跑。”男人努力地想直起身子，结果胳膊肘在草地上面打滑，于是他又仰面朝天地躺下了。尼禄无言地盯着他，也没上去扶，他脱掉了脚上的马丁靴，把水倒出去，再重新把鞋带绑好。

    “嫌命太长了，不想活？”尼禄抹了把脸，“你叫什么？”

    “我刚才是弗吉尼亚·伍尔夫。”男人说，好像这就能回答所有的问题。

    “什么叫你刚才是弗吉尼亚·伍尔夫，“尼禄问着，越来越觉得眼前的人不可理喻，”你现在就不是了吗？“

    那黑发男人，或是弗吉尼亚·伍尔夫，或是其他随便什么，沉默地看着他。他整个人活像是一栋被拆迁队逼到死角的老房子，阳光酷烈如风，又粗粝如砂纸，生生把他身上所有的色彩都洗刷下来，只剩下黑和白绞在一起泥泞地纠缠，连同他身上滚落的水珠都染上一层危楼倾颓的惨烈。

    我不知道。那男人说。

    这倒显得尼禄像是凶神恶煞的强拆工人了，再问下去他觉得也没什么意思，本来就素不相识，他肯下水把人捞上来已是仁至义尽，至于对方到底姓甚名谁，为何想不开，都跟他屁关系没有。他抖搂抖搂把风衣披上，掏出泡了水黑屏的手机放在车筐里等着它上演一起风干之后还能开机的奇迹，然后踢开脚蹬子利落地翻身上车，待到他骑出半里地后一回头，发现那人居然还躺在草坪上，窝都不带挪的。尼禄心头无名火起，真想就这么头也不回地骑车回宿舍睡觉，往床上一倒假装无事发生，但又怕第二天起床发现学校上了头条新闻，这人的黑白遗照占了报纸小半张。于是他窝囊地调头回来，一边在心里骂自己傻逼才多管闲事，一边继续当大傻逼，重新把车支在地上那人旁边。

    “我说，大诗人，“尼禄问，”我要是放着你不管，你会不会一脑袋重新扎回湖里？“

    “今天不会了。“那人说。

    尼禄特想问他什么叫今天不会，但他又怕自己跟对方说多了脾气一上来再干出点什么事，于是他直奔主题：“你需不需要去校医院？“

    男人愣了。“不用。“

    “那你还记得自己住哪吗？“

    大诗人总算屈尊降贵地从草坪上坐起来，他虽然有时回答得叫人云里雾里，但好在懂得不能用问题回答问题这个基本做人原则。他给出的地址在学校东北角方向，和尼禄的宿舍楼隔得不远。尼禄下车把大诗人的书从地上捡起来扔进车筐里，那是一本硬皮书，封面花纹繁复华丽，藤蔓一样簇拥着中间那个“V“字母，这让尼禄又开始琢磨弗吉尼亚·伍尔夫到底是不是眼前这人的真名。他走过去把人从地上搀起来，让他侧着坐在后座上：“坐稳了，”他说，“我把你送回去，小心你的脚别绞进车轱辘里。”

    后座上的人从头到尾都没有张嘴，尼禄也不是那种没话找话的人，他脚底下一蹬一蹬，后面的人也一颠一颠，别看那人生得单薄，骨头和肌肉也是硬邦邦的，有一下没一下地撞在他身上，倒真是和姑娘不一样。尼禄骑着骑着就感觉有什么凉飕飕的东西在他发间蠕动，一开始他只当是风，但过了一会儿越来越不对劲，那冰凉玩意摩挲着他的发根，捋着他的发旋，活像是一把不怀好意的红木梳子在没完没了地戏弄他被水压弯了身子的可怜短毛。尼禄只感觉后脖子的绒毛全都炸了起来，耳朵火烧火燎，他一把刹住车子，脚踩在地上。

    “你他妈什么毛病？”他惊魂未定地回头看着后座上的人，对方冲他扬了扬手心，神情无辜。

    “你头发里有绿藻。”

    得，合着还错怪他了。尼禄不知道自己为什么被一个同性摸了两把头发就这么大反应，他只知道自己再这么和对方面面相觑，耳朵上的红就要字面意思地蹬鼻子上脸了。妮可无数次地嘲笑他一个大男人脸皮比女人腿上的丝袜还薄，稍稍一蹭就露了马脚，诶你看你看就像现在这样。并且尼禄只要脸一红，平日里那些呛人的话就一句都冒不出来，只能跟一条捞上岸的鱼一样愤怒地无声开合嘴巴。因此尼禄在平时瞅着机会就要龇牙，扬起拳头就往死里打，嘴里还要酣畅淋漓地骂，绝不给任何人趁虚而入的机会。他打架时话越多，打完架便越沉默，旁人只当他是累了，他确实是累，只不过不是打架打的，是说话说的。说难听话累，说软和话难，两厢合起来便使说话变成一项极其烦人的差事，平日里尼禄对这事掌握着绝对自主权，他不想张嘴也没人敢逼他，哪里知道他也会碰上今天这种棘手局面。他知道自己该说两句，谁成想一开口，堆在他们俩之间的尴尬就流水一样争先恐后地呼呼往他嘴里灌，他整个人跟条逐渐被撑起来的河豚一样，达到某个临界点全身的刺就会呼啦一下炸起来，但他又不敢，生怕对面的人一碰就碎掉，他只能把目光从大诗人深不见底的眼中拔出来，再别开头，用浸满冷汗的手给滚烫的脸降温。

    “还有吗？”他小声问。

    “那你得让我看看。”

    大诗人向他俯身，神态庄重地伸出手，五指分开，大拇指与小拇指是张开的翼，剩下三指并成勾起的爪，鹰一样地掠进他的头发里，左翻右翻，一触即离，那根薛定谔的绿藻没找到，反而把那一汪银亮的水搅得惴惴不安。终于水憋不住了，忍不住翻腾了点浪花：“你好了没？”

    “好了。”男人慢条斯理地把绿藻拎出来扔在一边，跟没看见尼禄面红耳赤的窘态一样，举手投足间还带着股外科大夫刚给人开膛破肚取出异物的潇洒。尼禄半天说不出来话，只能鼓着腮帮子回身继续蹬车，一边蹬一边咀嚼嘴唇上的死皮，接着有个挺硌人的东西顶上了他的肩胛骨，想都不用想是后面人瘦削的肩头。说不用想，但他还是想了，一愣神的工夫，尼禄牙间便见了血，竟是生生撕了一块皮下来。他用舌头抵着那片新肉，眼睛盯着前面，心里琢磨的却是：后面的人是在睡吗？没睡吗？他若是睡了，他的脑袋为什么没有靠过来？就这么难受地耷拉着吗？他若是没睡，他又为什么一直靠着我？尼禄很少在骑车时思考这么深奥的问题，现在他脑细胞一调动，全身别的细胞也跟着活络起来，让他不仅感觉今天风里土味极大，而且如坐针毡，不知道是被硬邦邦的座子硌得还是被后面的人靠得。尼禄不回头的时候，抵在他背上的是灼热的枪口，是匕首的刀背，但只要他一回头，那人又成了晚春的河冰，指尖的蝴蝶。为什么会有这样的人，尼禄想不明白。他睡或是没睡，尼禄也不敢回头看明白，唯恐他一震即碎，一惊即飞。

    他能明白的就是他走对了路，把人顺利地送回了宿舍里。尼禄把他从后座上扶下来，把书塞进他怀里，看着人晃晃悠悠地往楼里走，突然发现少了点什么。

    “你等会。”

    大诗人站在那看着他，明明目光里毫无审视之意，却让尼禄无端地手足无措。然而想了想他又觉得自己占理，说话底气该足一点，于是他说：“你要是再敢自杀，我就跟你没完。”

    这大概是尼禄21年人生里所撂下的狠话中最经不起揣摩的一句了，但被威胁的对象似乎也没有细细推敲，他只是点了点头，那动作的意思是已阅。尼禄不需要已阅，他需要的是对方保证以后绝不再犯的诚恳态度，所以他追问了一句：“那就说好了？”

    “说好了。”

    听到这句，尼禄就当他是答应了，骑上车就跑，生怕对方有什么未竟之词能乘着风追上他。他绕路去超市给妮可买烟的时候，看着货架上一排排烟盒上印着的各色丑陋照片，黄牙断肢，病床墓碑，都是人被死亡一层层剥掉外壳的种种阶段，此时屋外骤起一阵邪风，吹得树叶哗哗作响，颇有飞沙走石之势，更衬得手里这盒烟格外凄凉。尼禄想着那人（他还是忘了问人名字）最后跟他说话的表情，嘴角噙着笑，眼里也是磅礴的风，可能会卷起满城山雨，也可能会撕裂漫天乌云，然后决定倘若对方能遵守约定，自己就把他和他的书通通忘掉。只可惜人类的大脑和婊子在面对遗忘这事上出奇得一致，不仅都擅长口是心非，还喜欢逢场作戏，若不能看透这两点，早晚都要一脚栽在阴沟里摔得头破血流。

 

①引自莎士比亚戏剧《辛白林》第四幕第二场，为葬礼上的挽歌。弗吉尼亚·伍尔夫（Virginia Woolf）所著《达洛维夫人》中同样引用过这段诗，作者本人最终溺水自杀。

**Author's Note:**

> 尼禄不知道V的名字是为了他俩后文打炮......


End file.
